1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of forming X-ray images, in which a charge pattern which corresponds to the X-ray intensity is generated on the surface of a photoconductor, which charge pattern is line-wise scanned by means of a number of probes which detect the charge in respective scanning zones of the photoconductor which adjoin one another and which comprise several lines, said probes supplying digital image values of the X-ray image which are dependent on the charge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of this kind is known from EP-OS 456 322, which corresponds to commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,851. Therein, the number of probes scanning the charge on the surface of the photoconductor is substantially smaller than the number of lines constituting an X-ray image. Consequently, each probe must successively scan a number of lines within the scanning zone assigned to the relevant probe on the surface of the photoconductor.
It has been found that at the transitions from one scanning zone to another edges occur in the line direction in the X-ray image due to small differences in brightness, which edges cannot be fully suppressed by the correction steps disclosed in the cited publication, so that a striped image impression is obtained.